Big problem
by eLeTwihard
Summary: Ness tiene un problema que debe comunicar a su padre... Y no sabe cómo hacerlo. Todos humanos. OS.


**Buenas tardes! Acabé los exámenes *Yuhu***

 **Disfruten este One Shot entre padre e hija 3**

* * *

 **Renesmee POV**

ESTO. NO. PODÍA. ESTAR. PASANDO.

Mamá me lo había advertido hace mucho. _Algún día serás una mujer, y tu período llegará cada mes._ Me dijo mamá. Yo simplemente le resté importancia.

Esta noche había dormido mal y mi estómago dolía, pero no salí de la cama para solucionarlo. ¿La razón? Mamá y papá estaban teniendo sexo ruidoso pensando que yo estaría totalmente dormida. Esperé hasta que acabaron para después irse al aeropuerto, pero el sueño me venció antes.

El período duele como la mierda. ¿Por qué no nací con pene? Quiero ser un niño.

Aquí me hayo, en el baño del ático retorciéndome de dolor a las 7 de la mañana.

A ver Nessie piensa… ¿Qué consejos te dio mamá? A ver, a ver…

1º: Cambiar mi ropa interior manchada.

2º: Colocar una compresa sobre la ropa interior limpia

Y por último tomar analgésicos.

Cómo necesito a mamá a mi lado ahora mismo… Mamá era neuróloga y estaba de convención en Londres. En casa solo estábamos papá, mi hermanita Carlie de apenas 2 meses y papá, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Sin pensar en la diferencia horaria, ni en que mi mamá había salido de casa para su viaje hacía apenas 2 horas, la llamé.

-¿Ness? ¿Ocurre algo princesa? – preguntó mamá asustada.

\- Mmm no… Bueno sí… A ver, no sé cómo decírtelo. – comencé a hablar pero me quedé callada.

\- ¿Papá ha quemado el desayuno? ¿Es eso? Podéis decirle a la abuela Renée que cocine ella, no es problema – comenzó a decir mamá

\- No, no… Me ha llegado mi primer período – dije atropelladamente.

Al otro lado de la línea escuché un grito de júbilo.

\- Mi bebé se hace mayor… - casí lloró al otro lado de la línea y yo rodé los ojos, algo heredado de mi padre y el abuelo Carlisle según toda mi familia – a ver reina, coge ropa interior limpia y haz todo lo que he dicho ya un par de veces y habla con papá. Tengo que cortar cariño, nos vemos el domingo. Cuida de tu hermana y papá. Ciao.

No pude ni despedirme cuando mamá había cortado la conversación. Fui a mi cuarto a por ropa interior limpia además de un pijama nuevo y cuando estaba en el baño para cambiarme papá llamó a la puerta.

\- Buenos días Ness… ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó papá.

En ese momento algo en mí se removió y comencé a llorar. Papá al oírme abrió la puerta y se arrodilló a mi lado como pudo ya que llevaba a Carlie dormida con él.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Llamo a la ambulancia? ¿Te has roto algo? – preguntó inspeccionándome. _Desventajas de tener un padre enfermero._

\- No papi… Es que… Qué vergüenza decir esto pero… - dije y me callé de pronto, algo heredado de la abuela Esme.

\- Venga Ness que me tienes asustado, solo suéltalo y ya está. – dijo papá

\- He tenido mi primer período – dije, y papá puso cara de póquer.

Papá simplemente salió del baño. Al instante, volvió con un analgésico, un vaso de agua y me los ofreció. Yo los tomé rápidamente y con la mirada le pedí que saliera fuera. Me cambié y cuando el analgésico hizo efecto salí del baño.

Papá tenía el desayuno preparado. Casi devoré la comida y papá rió encantado. Después me dispuse a tumbarme en el sofá a ver la tele ya que me sentía demasiado cansada para hacer nada. Papá colocó la cuna de Carlie junto al sofá con una Carlie totalmente dormida y se sentó en el sofá conmigo, dejándome apoyar mi cabeza en su regazo como cuando era pequeña.

\- ¿Sabes Ness? Sé que piensas que el período es un asco… Pero piénsalo, gracias a eso podrás ser mamá cuando seas mayor… Muy mayor – dijo dándome la mirada. – Esto me recuerda cuando mamá también tuvo su primero y fue conmigo. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente? – asentí.

\- Era un día de verano y el abuelo Charlie había salido a pescar. Estábamos los dos solos… ya sabes… - papá se puso rojo como un tomate y yo me reí – mamá se colocó encima de mi cuando notamos algo raro. Ella rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el baño y yo detrás pero cerró la puerta en mis narices – papá echó la cabeza hacia atrás rememorando con una sonrisa nostálgica – cuando logré que me dejara entrar vi en el suelo del baño la ropa manchada y ella comenzó a llorar, por eso no dije nada antes y simplemente supe qué hacer – acarició a mi cabello y yo le agradecí silenciosamente – tu mamá y yo pasamos la tarde en el sofá viendo pelis y comiendo hamburguesas.

-¡HAMBURGUESAS, QUIERO HAMBURGUESAS! – chillé, y papá rio alegremente. Carlie se removió un poquito pero siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Papá y yo respiramos aliviados. Una Carlie interrumpida mientras duerme era de temer. En eso era igual al tío Emmett.

Papá fue al McDonald's del pueblo vecino y trajo hamburguesas para un regimiento. Pasamos toda la tarde viendo pelis de Disney y siendo solo papá y su princesa mayor, con algunas intervenciones de la princesa pequeña y algún que otro pañal sucio. Papá era un desastre para los pañales. Él no lo sabe pero tengo un video de él cambiando pañales de Carlie que usaré para chantajearlo algún día.

Hasta el domingo, fui la consentida de papi. Durante la semana vinieron de visita los abuelos y los tíos.

Las abuelas, cuando supieron la noticia me abrazaron y avasallaron a preguntas: _¿Te duele mucho? ¿Vas al baño bien? Porque yo no… A tu mamá le encantaba estar en pijama cuando estaba con su período…_

Mis tías, por otro lado, me intentaban convencer de lo higiénicos y cómodos que eran los tampones. Yo me negaba a introducir algo por… ahí. Aún. Tía Ali, además, me contó de secreto que había conocido a un chico que le gustaba mucho que se llamaba Jasper, que era divorciado y tenía un hijo de 3 años.

Y mi tío Emm se rió y dijo a papá: _Ten cuidado Eddie… Que en cualquier momento puedes ser abuelo_. Papá se puso pálido y mis abuelos le consolaron diciendo que eso llegaría dentro de muchos años.

El abu Charlie durante la semana me trajo muchos dulces para que según él _doliera menos_ y que eso le gustaba mucho a mamá.

Llegó el domingo y fuimos a recoger a mamá. Ella y papá se abrazaron rápidamente y se besaron. Decidí darles privacidad llevando a Carlie conmigo a buscar algo de comer.

Cuando volvimos papá y mamá seguían abrazados pero Carlie y yo nos unimos al abrazo.

 _\- Mi niña se me ha hecho mayor –_ susurró mami en mi oído.

Con mamá en casa, todo era mejor. Y ya cada mes mi amiga de rojo vendría para hacerme una visita.

* * *

Esto fue escrito en una locura de 10 minutos cuando mi mente, tras 3 semanas de exámenes vuela libre y de vacaciones.

En la boda de mi hermana lo actualizaré cuando mi inspiración para ese fic vuelva *suspira*

Besos :D


End file.
